


The Chase

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex From Behind, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene where Victor chases Jim in the garage. Imagine you're a police officer following Victor into a warehouse after a shootout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

Adrenaline pumped through your veins when you sneaked as silently as you could through the dark warehouse. You knew he was in here somewhere, Victor Zsasz, the assassin. After the shootout, you had followed him and watched him enter the building, injured after a hit to his shoulder. There was no time to wait for the backup, you knew the hitman would be long gone before they arrived. So reluctantly you followed him inside, perfectly aware of the fact that it was probably the last thing you did. 

This wasn’t your first encounter with the hitman, in fact, you had actually met him before you joined the force. Even before you started at the academy. At Fish Mooney’s old club. Victor had bought you a drink, you had danced and talked all night before you ended up in his bed never to hear from him again. 

So let's just say, you weren't that hesitant to take him out. 

Walking between the shelves, you suddenly got the feeling that you were the one being chased and not the other way around. Watchful dark eyes seemed to burn into your skin and the only sound that rumbled through the thick air was your heavy breathing. 

“_____?” His dark voice saying your name filled you with utter terror and yet...there was something in his tone that made you shiver with excitement. 

God! What was wrong with you? 

The whistle that suddenly echoed through the warehouse caused a trail of goosebumps on your skin and you halted, waited to hear were his next footsteps came from, too dark inside to see clearly. 

“Why are you hiding from me ____?” 

You stopped breathing and god! How you wished your heartbeat would stop too, just so that he wouldn't hear it. Because you were positive he did. How could he not? It was the only thing filling the room at the moment. 

“When we could have so much fun, you and I. Don't you remember the last time ____? We had so much fun back then.” 

Oh god! Did you remember!! A growing heat between your legs revealed just how much you remembered and you cursed your own body for reacting this way. 

You started walking again, breathing again. All you wanted right now was to get out of there. You didn't care if he got away. All you cared about was how you couldn't let your body betray you like this. 

In the darkness you suddenly hit a wall and you were surrounded with shelves on both sides. The only way out was to get back. 

“There you are.” 

His voice behind you finally made your heart stop before thumping faster than before, like a hammer jacket against your ribcage. Staring into the black wall, you lifted your gun and pulled back the trigger. But it was too late. You knew that when you felt his hot breath against your neck and you closed your eyes in surrender, let him take the gun away from you. 

“Get it over with then. Kill me.” you said in abandon. 

“Kill you? No.” he chuckled against your skin as his right hand seized your wrist, the other on your hip, squeezing hard, causing a moan from your lips. Instantly you bit your lip and blushed, thanked the darkness around you for not revealing your flushed face. 

But Victor knew. Of course he did, he could feel the heat radiate from your body and he smirked as he brushed his lips again your throat, pressing his already hard cock against your ass. 

Oh god! His soft lips against your skin and feeling his bulge on your ass made you quiver in want and your wetness to soak your underwear. 

How easy it was for him to turn you into a puddle of desire. 

“H-Hurry.” you moaned shakily. 

“What was that?” he snickered and you grunted desperately. 

“Hurry. Backup will come soon.” 

Victor didn't need much more than that. He released your wrist and you heard his heavy breathing as he unzipped his pants and took out his throbbing cock. 

You started working on your own pants with trembling fingers and as soon as your pants and underwear were down around your ankles, you felt the hitman's hands on your hips. 

“Spread your legs.” he rasped behind you and you spread them as much as you could with your clothes at your feet. When you felt his length against your aching pussy, you pushed out your ass and he wasted no time as he slammed inside you. 

“Oh god!” you cried out when he bucked his hips hard against your ass, pumping his cock in and out of your sweet wet pussy. 

“Fuck yes!” Victor grunted when you met his every thrust, moved your pretty butt on his thick cock. He grabbed your arms and locked them behind your back, held onto them as he thrusted harder...deeper...faster…

Your belly tightened when he hit your sweet spot deep inside you and your walls started tightening around his cock. 

“I...I'm coming…” you gasped right before you came with a loud moan, your butt pressing hard against Victor’s pelvic as you came all over him. 

“Fuck!” Victor growled as he came, emptied his load deep inside your quivering heat and his whole body trembled as he pumped over and over again, filling you with every single drop he had to offer. 

Panting heavily, you leaned against the wall and Victor rested his body against yours. Slowly his cock slid out of your sore pussy and you could feel his hot breath against your throat. 

Suddenly you heard a door open somewhere in the warehouse and you were both quick to get your pants back up. 

“Until next time.” You heard Victor’s smooth voice in your ear and then he was gone, devoured by the darkness. 

_“Yeah, right Victor…”_ you thought with a smile before you walked over to meet your colleagues.


End file.
